


Самый долгий сон

by Leytenator



Category: Inception (2010), Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Он внедрил мне идею. И она сводит меня с ума. Я хочу, чтобы вы вытащили её из моей головы".





	Самый долгий сон

Кобб мгновенно выделяет его из толпы — за годы беспокойных вынужденных странствий по всему земному шару он выучился безошибочно определять агентов даже в штатском. Это умение не раз спасало ему жизнь — выручит и сейчас. Мужчина — высокий, широкоплечий, с коротко стриженными тёмными волосами, в обычных джинсах и серой футболке — выдаёт себя слишком цепким и внимательным взглядом. Он впивается в кожу почти ощутимо, будто мелкое назойливое насекомое, которое сперва топчется крохотными лапками, царапая, а затем запускает в тебя хоботок. Или жало. Кобб напрягается, Артур перехватывает его взгляд и медленно запускает руку за отворот пиджака. Кобб качает головой. В аэропорту Лиона слишком людно — впрочем, может быть, это и сыграет им на руку.  
— Мистер Кобб? — Восточноевропейский акцент, голос хриплый, неприятный. Мужчина не дожидается ответа, подтаскивает стул к их столику и усаживается.  
Кафе в зоне вылета совсем крохотное, вокруг ходят люди, едва не задевая их сумками и пакетами. Кобб наконец коротко кивает.  
— ЦРУ? — сухо интересуется Артур.  
— Интерпол. Но это не важно, — отвечает мужчина, глядя на Кобба. Потом сжимает губы и протягивает ладонь. — Меня зовут Игорь Гром. Я работаю в полиции в России, но сейчас сотрудничаю с Интерполом. О вас я узнал месяц назад. Это чтобы вы понимали, что если бы я хотел вас арестовать, то давно сдал бы коллегам.  
— Доминик Кобб. — Тот подается вперед, пожимая широкую ладонь. — Это Артур. Чем я могу быть вам полезен?  
— Мы не сотрудничаем с полицией. — Артур скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку стула.  
Гром пожимает плечами.  
— Я и не собирался предлагать вам сотрудничество. Я хочу предложить вам работу. Это... личное дело.  
— Мы не берём сейчас заказы, — отвечает Кобб, чувствуя, как от внезапного облегчения немеют на секунду кончики пальцев.  
— Мы берём очень дорого, — добавляет Артур.  
— Деньги — не проблема, — говорит Гром. — Я же сказал, это личное дело. И оно для меня очень важно. Я здесь как частное лицо. — Он хмурится и всё же добавляет: — Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
— Ничего личного, мистер Гром. — Кобб поднимается из-за стола, Артур подхватывает с пола сумку и проверяет посадочные талоны. — Но я не очень-то горю желанием помогать полиции. Пусть даже и по частному вопросу.  
— Сядьте, — требует Гром. Артур поднимает бровь. — Извините. А, черт, да сядьте вы, пожалуйста, я объясню всё за минуту. Я соврал. Я больше не работаю в полиции.  
У него дёргается угол рта. Кобб смотрит, как Гром стискивает кулаки на коленях и глядит на него с обречённой одержимостью, характер которой самому Коббу, увы, слишком хорошо известен.  
— Одну минуту. — Он садится на стул, Артур недовольно косится на него и опускается следом.  
— Мне пришлось уйти в отставку. Я... слишком дал волю эмоциям во время расследования. Вёл себя как кретин.  
— Про Интерпол тоже сочинили? — вежливо осведомляется Артур.  
— Нет. Я сотрудничаю с ними как свидетель. Ну и просто помогаю в одном деле, это личная инициатива. Если коротко, то они ищут преступника. Чокнутого маньяка, больного на всю голову. И так уж вышло, что я знаю его лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Он сбежал из следственного изолятора в России и сейчас находится в Европе. Со мной связались после увольнения и предложили помочь.  
— Помочь им? Или вам?  
Гром хмыкает и вдруг криво ухмыляется.  
— Мне сейчас и вправду нужна помощь. Я же говорил: потому и обратился к вам. — Он молчит несколько секунд, потом шарит по карманам, достает пачку сигарет и комкает её в пальцах. — Преступник — та ещё мразь. Я угрохал немало сил, чтобы вычислить и поймать его. Но он сбежал. — Гром швыряет смятую пачку на стол и поднимает на Кобба взгляд. — А перед этим побывал у меня в голове.  
— Турист, — кивает Кобб. — Такая прогулка стоит очень дорого.  
— С этим у него проблем нет.  
— Не хочу показаться невежливым, но вы не производите впечатление человека, у которого тоже не наблюдается проблем с деньгами. Полицейский в отставке...  
— Я могу расплатиться кое-чем получше. — Гром улыбается и достает из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок. Кобб расправляет его и внимательно пробегает глазами строчки. Артур читает через его плечо, фыркает и отворачивается, с видимым трудом сохраняя спокойствие на лице. — Вам это интересно? Ваш имитатор вообще чертовски интересный человек. А уж как им интересуются в Интерполе...  
— Вы готовы пойти на должностное преступление? Это действительно того стоит? — Кобб аккуратно складывает листок и протягивает Артуру. Тот берёт его двумя пальцами и быстро засовывает в боковой карман сумки.  
— Пока мне не объяснили, что в моей голове побывал турист, я думал, мне одна дорога — в психушку. — Гром закусывает губу и щурится, глядя куда-то мимо Кобба, потом встряхивает головой и переводит взгляд на него. — Этот ублюдок устроил у меня в мозгах чёрт знает что. Из-за него моя жизнь превратилась в кошмар параноика. И эта тварь за это заплатит.  
— Что он сделал? — спрашивает Кобб, заранее зная ответ. Он ощущает во рту кисловатый привкус с металлическим оттенком и с трудом сглатывает вязкую слюну. Он уже знает, что поможет этому человеку.  
— Он внедрил мне идею. И она сводит меня с ума. Я хочу, чтобы вы вытащили её из моей головы.  
— Мы не можем этого сделать, мистер Гром. Мне очень жаль. Идею может убрать только тот, кто внедрил её, — говорит Артур.  
— Что за идея? — хрипло спрашивает Кобб. Гром смотрит прямо на него, не мигая. В его глазах — лихорадочный болезненный жар.  
— «Огонь очищает».

***  
Он просыпается затемно, на перекрученных простынях, мокрых от пота. Долго смотрит в потолок, с трудом переводя дыхание. Кажется, что в лёгких дыра, и сквозь неё уходит весь воздух.  
Игорь не глядя нашаривает на прикроватной тумбочке сигареты и зажигалку, долго щёлкает ей, прикуривает только раза с шестого. Сигарета пляшет в пальцах, он зажимает фильтр губами и мысленно считает до десяти. Делает затяжку, выпускает дым. Ещё раз до десяти. Ещё раз.  
Когда он ещё жил с Юлей — странные, почти нереальные воспоминания, похожие на чужую жизнь, зыбкие как сон, — тоже часто просыпался так по ночам и старался выровнять дыхание как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить её. Тогда он ещё был уверен, что сможет защитить себя и её от кошмаров. Что отличит одно от другого.  
Сейчас он вряд ли смог бы сказать, спит или нет.  
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил у него, что такое ад, Игорь, не задумываясь, ответил бы: ад — это сон.  
Он поднимается с кровати и идёт в душ, долго стоит под ледяными струями, приходя в себя. Включает свет по всей квартире, которую снимает для него Интерпол, заваривает крепкий чай. Садится за стол и смотрит на стену, на которой с каждым днём разрастается всё шире и шире уродливый яркий цветок фотографий, карт и схем.  
Разноцветные стрелки скачут перед глазами, Игорь моргает и отпивает чай, обжигая язык. Ничего, зато так голова лучше работает.  
Он подходит к стене и кусает губы, трёт заросший щетиной подбородок, хмурится и идёт к ноутбуку проверять почту. За ночь никаких новых писем — сегодня его коллегам не повезло, но, может быть, завтра удача будет на их стороне. Может быть.  
Месяц назад человека, похожего на Сергея Разумовского, видели в Антверпене. На прошлой неделе — в Стокгольме.  
И в одном, и в другом городе следователей ждали трупы с перерезанными глотками и выпущенными кишками. Разница была только в том, что в Антверпене тело лежало под Мадонной Рафаэля, нарисованной на обшарпанной стене подворотни, а в Стокгольме — сидело в кресле в номере отеля, прислонившись затылком к ногам Венеры Боттичелли.  
Обе картины написаны кровью.  
Обе красуются на снимках, прикреплённых к стене на кухне. Фотографии ему прислали с курьером.  
Третью — точнее, первую — Игорю передал лично сотрудник Интерпола три месяца назад, найдя его в Москве в каком-то прокуренном баре, чертовски пьяного и чертовски злого.  
Игорь проговорил с ним всю ночь, а наутро проснулся от телефонного звонка — у себя дома с раскалывающейся от боли головой и адским похмельем. Вчерашний собеседник долго выслушивал извинения за пьяный бред, а потом сообщил, что, к сожалению, Игорю придётся пересмотреть свои представления о том, что является бредом, а что — реальностью.  
Так он узнал об извлекателях, о проникновении в сны и о внедрении в голову идей, которые приживаются очень быстро и пускают корни в мозг, сводя с ума днём и ночью. Особенно — ночью.  
Сны — хрупкая материя, узнал Игорь. Они слишком тесно связаны с подсознанием, которое похоже на чёрную дыру без дна, полную неведомых чудовищ.  
«Что произошло в Дублине, Игорь? Почему огонь? Дикий, варварский метод. Как вообще эта идея пришла вам в голову? Говорите, часто снятся пожары? Вы знаете, что после обыска в доме Разумовского сразу после ареста нашли ампулы с сомнацином, который используют извлекатели для погружения в сон? Вы помните, когда огонь впервые появился в ваших кошмарах? Что? После встречи с Чумным Доктором, которая закончилась больницей? Вы упали с высоты десяти этажей и отделались всего парой синяков? Серьёзно? Кто-нибудь видел, как вы падали, или вас нашли уже на земле? В больнице вам ставили капельницу, делали уколы, верно? И вы крепко заснули. В больнице — или ещё до того, как оказаться там? А потом? Вас ударили по голове сразу после того, как Разумовский признал себя преступником. Сколько вы пробыли без сознания? Вам что-то снилось? Огонь? Знаете, сколько часов может пройти во сне за пару минут в реальном времени? А если погрузиться на второй уровень, в сон во сне? На третий? Сколько дней? Лет? Что вы видите по ночам, Игорь?»  
Сны могут убивать, узнал Игорь. Могут сводить с ума.  
Первая фотография — «Борьба архангела Михаила с Сатаной» Тинторетто, целая стена в гостиной Страсбурга, кровь семьи из четырёх человек — была отправлена лично ему, узнал он. Интерпол перехватил письмо, навёл справки о получателе и предложил сотрудничество. Так это называется официально.  
Неофициально — ловить на живца.  
«Не волнуйтесь, Игорь. Ему нужен зритель. Поэтому он вряд ли убьёт вас. Он хочет, чтобы вы его оценили. Вполне возможно — чтобы поняли и присоединились к нему. Он внедрил вам идею о пользе разрушительной силы не просто так. Он вами интересуется. Ему мало вас победить. Ему надо переманить вас на свою сторону».  
Игорь трёт лицо ладонями, чертыхается сквозь зубы и, убедившись, что руки больше не трясутся, идёт в ванную бриться. Через четыре часа ему предстоит погрузиться в сон. Кобб заинтересовался — всё было именно так, как и говорил сотрудник Интерпола. Дело не в документах, а в человеческом факторе. Кобб до сих пор чувствует вину из-за того, что его жена убила себя, поверив во внедрённую им самим идею. Он не даст кому-то сойти с ума по той же причине.  
Конечно, в Интерполе есть свои извлекатели, но Кобб — лучший, такого не найти больше нигде в мире. Он может отыскать в мешанине снов Игоря какую-то логику, зацепку, след, оставленный Разумовским. След, который выведет на него. Разумеется, Игорь понимает, что шансы ничтожно малы, а Интерполу плевать на его душевное здоровье. С него хватит и того, что хотя бы Коббу, похоже, не плевать.  
С ним могли связаться напрямую, но тогда никто не дал бы гарантию, что Кобб согласится помочь — пусть даже и рискуя своим имитатором. Игорю он не отказал.  
Пусть и дальше считает, что это личное дело, и Интерпол ни при чём.  
Игорь смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале и думает, что похож на труп или беспробудного пьяницу.  
Ну уж нет.  
С той ночи, перед которой ему сказали об увольнении, он не брал в рот ни капли. И не будет, пока не поймает Разумовского. Он хочет быть в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, когда схватит эту мразь, чтобы как следует запомнить этот день.  
И если в здравом уме выйдет вряд ли — то хотя бы за трезвость он ручается.

* * *  
— Вы в порядке? — Кобб хлопает Грома по плечу. Тот наконец откашливается и стаскивает с шеи галстук — такой же безнадёжно промокший, как и весь костюм. — Это всего лишь бассейн. Вы засмотрелись по сторонам, и официант случайно толкнул вас. Сейчас, минуту. Ну-ка, поглядите на меня. Так лучше?  
Теперь на Громе джинсы и футболка, в которых Кобб увидел его в первый раз — не бог весть какой наряд, но, по крайней мере, сухой. Он растерянно оглядывает себя.  
— Как мы здесь оказались?  
— Мы в моём сне, — поясняет Кобб. — Поэтому я, как его архитектор, могу менять кое-какие детали. Я решил, что сразу же погружаться в ваш сон будет слишком рискованно.  
— Зато так было бы быстрее, — пожимает плечами Гром, берёт с подноса проходящего официанта ярко-оранжевый коктейль, нюхает с удивлённым лицом, а потом ставит на бортик. Пробегающая мимо девушка в розовом купальнике задевает бокал, и на поверхности воды расплывается пятно.  
— Вы же первый раз в осознанном сновидении? Вам надо привыкнуть, — говорит Артур, с удовольствием отпивая из своего запотевшего стакана какой-то прозрачный напиток со льдом.  
— Во сне можно опьянеть? — С подозрением смотрит на него Гром. Кобб улыбается.  
— Да. Во сне возможно всё что угодно — если вы в это верите.  
— И если я напьюсь во сне, то когда проснусь, буду трезвый?  
— Вас будет тошнить. Ну, если вы переборщите с алкоголем, конечно.  
— А если вам прострелят ногу, после пробуждения она какое-то время будет ныть, — добавляет Артур. — Ваш мозг. Всё дело в нём. Во сне все ощущения реальны. Если вы испытываете сильную боль во сне — я имею в виду достаточно сильную и достаточно продолжительное время, — то ваш мозг неизбежно страдает. Сердечный приступ может случиться с человеком и пока он спит. Так что не советую экспериментировать с острыми ощущениями.  
— Мне их и так хватает, — отрезает Гром и хмурит брови. — Хорошо, я понял, мы во сне. Что дальше? Вы говорили, что если мы окажемся в моём подсознании, то сможем найти какие-то подсказки. Зацепки. Этот урод там здорово наследил, в моём мозгу. В вашем сне ничего интересного, обычная вечеринка у бассейна. Когда мы сможем...  
Гром замолкает так резко, словно его выключили. Он бледнеет, делает шаг вперёд, едва не поскальзываясь снова на мокром кафеле. Кобб резко разворачивается в ту сторону, куда направлен взгляд Грома. Он видит только тёмный силуэт у стены дома. Через несколько секунд фигура оказывается под фонарём на крыльце у парадного входа, оборачивается — и быстро исчезает за дверью. Кобб успевает разглядеть разве что блеск бокала в чужой руке да ярко-рыжие волосы скрывшегося человека.  
Гром срывается с места в одно мгновение. Он бежит к дому, расталкивая в стороны людей, которыми Кобб населил сон.  
— Стойте! — кричит Артур и несётся за ним. — Да стойте же, чёрт возьми! Кобб, что ты стоишь?  
Кобб моргает, выходя из секундного странного оцепенения, и бросается следом.  
Они находят Грома на третьем этаже. Он прижимает смеющегося рыжеволосого мужчину к стене и душит его.  
— Гром! Гром, это всего лишь проекция! Он не живой! Не реальный! Гром, это проекция из вашего мозга, вы протащили её сюда, потому что не можете перестать думать об этом человеке! Вы не убьёте его, потому что его тут нет!  
Гром медленно разжимает руки. Его трясёт. Он утирает тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба.  
— Мы во сне. Если вы задушите его, с настоящим преступником ничего не случится. Это ведь он?  
— Сергей Разумовский, — говорит Гром, и в его хриплом голосе такая ненависть, что Коббу становится не по себе.  
— И вы хотели отправиться прямиком в ваше подсознание? — говорит Артур. — Да вы и в чужом сне не можете держать себя в руках, а в собственном будет еще хуже!  
— Я спокоен, — тихо отвечает Гром, глядя на Разумовского.  
Тот запрокидывает голову и смеётся. Облизывает яркие губы. Отталкивается от стены и подходит к Грому.  
— Спокоен? О, нет, мой дорогой, ты не спокоен. Видел бы ты себя сейчас — такое чувство, что просто вот-вот взорвёшься от ненависти. Бах! — и будет взрыв, да? Огромный взрыв, и всё загорится, всё сожрёт огонь...  
— Заткнись! Замолчи, — хрипит Гром, стискивая ладонями виски.  
— Почему? — удивляется Разумовский. — Там, в Дублине, всё ведь было так весело! Тебе же понравилось! Всё вышло так здорово, так быстро, так действенно, да, Игорь?  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Дублин? — Гром хватает его за лацканы чёрного пиджака и встряхивает.  
— Это ваше подсознание, Гром, его проекция. Она знает всё, что знаете вы. Успокойтесь. Вы не можете держать себя в руках. Действие сомнацина продлится ещё несколько минут, тут это будет больше часа. Надо просыпаться. Вы помните, как это сделать?  
— Надо умереть во сне. — Пальцы Грома разжимаются очень медленно.  
— Правильно, — кивает Артур, доставая пистолет. — Повернитесь ко мне.  
— Дай сюда. Я сам. — Гром протягивает руку, Артур бросает короткий взгляд на Кобба, пожимает плечами и протягивает пистолет. — Спасибо. Самому всё же лучше, чем когда в тебя кто-то стреляет в упор.  
— Я отлично стреляю, — обижается Артур.  
— Я тоже. Просто умирать во сне как-то не приходилось до этого.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит Кобб. — Давайте. Вы первый, а мы следом. Давайте. Надо просто выстрелить.  
— Да. Просто выстрелить, — повторяет Гром. Вскидывает руку — и стреляет Разумовскому в ногу. Тот падает на пол с криком, зажимает рану, смотрит на Грома дикими глазами — и начинает хохотать.  
— Вот она, самая справедливая в мире полиция! Вот он, хвалёный гуманизм! Ты ничем не отличаешься от меня, Игорь, ничем! Ты такой же, как я!  
— Прекратите немедленно. — Кобб отбирает у Грома пистолет и стреляет Разумовскому в лоб. — Это проекция вашего подсознания! Чего вы добиваетесь? Мучая её, вы мучаете только самого себя!  
Гром молчит и тяжело дышит, прикрыв глаза. Артур качает головой. Кобб вздыхает и стреляет в него, затем в Грома и, наконец, в себя.

* * *  
От сигарет постоянно мерзкий горьковатый привкус во рту. Игорь пьёт чай, кофе, колу, сок, простую воду, чистит зубы по пять раз на дню, но тот никуда не девается.  
Всё время хочется спать, но сама мысль о том, чтобы погрузиться в мир, полный кошмаров, кажется немыслимой, самоубийственной.  
Чтобы не задремать, Игорь вспоминает свои старые сны — те, что снились ещё в Москве. Пытается понять, в какой момент Разумовский залез в его голову. И сколько раз он это делал? Один? Два? Пять? Человек из Интерпола назвал ему тогда с десяток подходящих моментов.  
Игорь вспоминает старые сны. В них Разумовский разговаривал с ним, связывал по рукам и ногам, стрелял в него из пистолета, вгонял остриё сабли под рёбра. Иногда случались вещи и похуже.  
Тогда Игорь не сразу понимал, что спит — вокруг была привычная квартира, он лежал на своей кровати, но только не мог пошевелиться и вымолвить ни слова. Разумовский подходил к нему, становился у изголовья и долго глядел, не улыбаясь. А потом наклонялся и целовал в лоб, как покойника, и губы у него были холодные как лёд.  
Иногда он просто ложился рядом и лежал так молча или рассказывал вполголоса о том, как первый раз побывал в музее. Или как его били в школе старшеклассники.  
Игорь знает, что это всё обман, сон, потому что рассказы были чересчур похожи на его собственные воспоминания. Но от мысли, что у них и в самом деле может быть что-то общее, тошнота подступает к горлу.  
Стена на кухне покрыта листками от пола до потолка, бумаги раскинули объятия широко, пробираясь к самым углам.  
Игорю ужасно хочется выпить, но он с маниакальным упорством заваривает чай покрепче и садится за стол, в сотый раз вглядываясь в хитросплетение стрелок на картах. В передвижениях Разумовского нет никакой логики — равно как и в выборе жертв или картин. Их связывает только один-единственный факт — все художники, которых копирует Разумовский, родились в Италии.  
Итальянский офис Интерпола сбился с ног, проверяя все города, откуда они были родом, но это ничего не дало. Как и проверка галерей, где сейчас находятся картины.  
Игорь чувствует себя запертым в клетке зверем, диким животным, которого рвут на части инстинкты — выследить, подмять под себя, убить, разорвать, сожрать. Он машинально тянется за очередной сигаретой, чтобы успокоиться, чиркает зажигалкой, смотрит на огонь — и отшвыривает её, когда понимает, что не может отвести взгляда от танцующего пламени.  
«Если вы настолько не в состоянии себя контролировать, может быть, вам и в самом деле надо было обратиться за помощью к специалисту, а не к нам», — сказал ему Артур после провалившейся попытки оказаться во сне.  
Кобб промолчал. Ему Игорь доверяет больше.  
Он стискивает зубы и смотрит в стену до рези в глазах, прикидывая маршруты, количество и мотивацию возможных сообщников, способы вывода денег со счетов. Конечно, у Разумовского хранятся немыслимые суммы в оффшорных зонах, проследить за ними просто невозможно, но надо попытаться.  
Интерпол перерывает списки туристов, побывавших в местах преступлений в подходящее время, данные из отелей, аэропортов, с камер наблюдения, из картинных галерей, музеев, ресторанов, магазинов брендовой одежды.  
Всё без толку.  
Впервые в жизни Игорь чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным, бессильным, запертым в четырёх стенах.  
Будто в тюрьме.  
— Ты ведь этого хотел, да, мразь? — хрипло шепчет он, стискивая пальцы на краю стола. — Доказать мне, что я похож на тебя, да? Нихрена у тебя не выйдет, урод, слышишь меня? Слышишь?  
Игорь трёт лицо ладонями и пытается сосредоточиться, когда звонит телефон.  
Наверняка Кобб. Хочет извиниться и сказать, что ничего у них не выйдет. Никаких зацепок в подсознании Игоря Разумовский не оставил. Только себя самого, своё лицо, свой смех, который засел в голове намертво, так что его оттуда ничем не вытащишь.  
— Тебе сейчас принесут письмо, — говорит связной из Интерпола. — Мы перехватили курьера, потому что на этот раз там была целая посылка. Тебе она ни к чему, ничего интересного. А письмо посмотри, может быть, наведёт на какую-то мысль. Там фото, как обычно.  
— Что было в посылке? — упрямо спрашивает Игорь.  
— Рука и сердце. Уже начали подгнивать, запах не самый приятный.  
Фото приносят через десять минут.  
Игорь смотрит на него, а потом нашаривает на полу зажигалку и поджигает снимок.  
Он знает, что надо делать и куда идти.  
Он видел это место во сне тысячи раз. Объятым огнём, почерневшим — отличной декорацией для чужого смеющегося лица в вихре перьев.

* * *  
— Вы уверены? — в сотый раз переспрашивает Артур.  
Гром молча кивает. Лицо у него с последней встречи стало ещё бледней, щёки ввалились, под глазами залегли тени. Он вообще спит?  
Конечно, нет. Кобб прекрасно это понимает. Ну что ж, многие используют сомнацин просто потому, что это единственный способ выспаться. Только, судя по всему, Грому такое удовольствие сегодня не светит.  
— Начинаем. Если что-то пойдёт не так — когда что-то пойдёт не так, — пожалуйста, постарайтесь дать мне знать, что перестаёте держать ситуацию в руках. До того, как это станет очевидно, и мы окажемся в кошмаре.  
Гром снова кивает, закатывает рукав, позволяя Артуру быстро ввести иглу. Он засыпает мгновенно, и на секунду Коббу даже хочется оставить его так. Но он одёргивает себя: умиротворение на чужом лице — лишь иллюзия, и во сне Грома не ждёт покой.  
Он открывает глаза, охает и сразу же прикрывает их ладонью. В лицо дышит жар зарева, Кобб кашляет, когда в лёгкие попадает дым, щурится и пробирается между тлеющих брёвен.  
Гром стоит на пепелище, запрокинув голову, Артур подходит с противоположной стороны.  
— Вы знаете, куда идти? — Приходится повышать голос, чтобы перекрыть грохот рушащихся зданий и далёкие крики толпы.  
Гром кивает и протягивает снимок.  
— «Темза и Сити». Каналетто, — говорит догнавший их Артур, забирая фотографию из рук Грома. — Нам нужен собор Святого Павла?  
— Да. Я последний кретин. Пока носом не ткнут, ничего не вижу. Идёмте.  
Гром уверенно шагает вперёд, Кобб и Артур едва поспевают за ним. Он высматривает высокий купол и, найдя его взглядом, ускоряет шаг, двигаясь прямо к нему всё быстрей. Потом оглядывается по сторонам, замедляя шаг, так что Артур едва не врезается ему в спину.  
— Вы что-то нашли? — спрашивает Кобб. — Вспомнили?  
— Да! Это должно быть где-то здесь...  
Гром переворачивает упавшие балки, пригибается, высматривая что-то на земле, и наконец издаёт приглушённый возглас.  
Кобб подходит ближе и видит два обугленных тела. Из спины одного трупа торчит остриё сабли.  
— Давно не виделись, — говорит Гром и смотрит на тела с непонятным выражением лица — то ли с отвращением, то ли с жалостью.  
— Что дальше?  
— Ничего, — отвечает тот. Он подходит ближе, переворачивает тело носком ботинка и выдёргивает у него из груди рукоять. — Всё очень просто. А я такой кретин, что пришлось отправлять мне подсказку. Ну что, теперь нужно просто умереть, чтобы проснуться?  
— Да подождите же! — кричит Кобб. — Что стало ясно?  
— Это даже забавно. Умереть, чтобы проснуться. Умереть, чтобы жить. Такая простая мысль, как она не пришла мне в голову раньше...  
Он приставляет клинок к своему горлу и перерезает его. Артур, уже успевший вытащить пистолет, ошарашенно моргает и хватает ртом воздух, потом переводит изумлённый взгляд на Кобба и быстро стреляет.  
— ...просто. Мадонна с младенцем, Венера — эти картины о новой жизни, о рождении. Первая? Да всё ясно. Бой архангела с Сатаной, куда уж нагляднее — он хотел, чтобы я вспомнил, где было наше с ним сражение, главная битва.  
Кобб трёт глаза — кажется, что их до сих пор щиплет от дыма. Артур достаёт из сумки бутылку с водой и протягивает ему. Гром на секунду отрывается от телефона, смотрит на него, кивает и продолжает разговор.  
— Да. Да. Последнее фото было уже откровенной подсказкой. Он устал ждать. Что? Да, конечно, он в Лондоне. Отель «Возрождение», «Рождение», «Перерождение», «Новая жизнь» — посмотрите сами, что лучше подойдёт. Номер 1666.  
— В отелях не бывает номеров 666 и 1666, — шипит Артур, поправляя галстук.  
Гром оборачивается и кусает губы.  
— Нет, постой. Погоди секунду. Да, да, я уже понял, должно быть что-то другое. Где ещё может быть такая нумерация? 1666, это же должно быть большое пространство... Или маленькие... — Гром хлопает себя по лбу. — Ячейки! Это ячейки в банке! Найдите банк с одним из названий, которые я перечислил, и вскройте ячейку! Там должно быть что-то — ключ, записка с адресом, номер телефона. Если будет пароль, — он усмехается и неожиданно подмигивает Коббу, — то, бьюсь об заклад, вы его знаете. Игорь Гром.

* * *  
Солнце заливает улицы, по которым он идёт к зданию участка.  
Он сдаёт пистолет, улыбаясь как можно приветливей. Связной из Интерпола глядит на него, как всегда, без выражения.  
— В порядке исключения. И только пять минут. К арестованному не приближаться, там будут включены камеры, имейте в виду. Если вы попытаетесь его убить...  
— Я не буду его убивать. Могу поклясться вам чем угодно. Если бы я хотел его убить, то полетел бы в Лондон, не предупредив вас. И успел бы первым. Я могу пройти?  
Тяжёлая металлическая дверь закрывается за ним с грохотом. Разумовский сидит за столом, его руки скованы за спиной наручниками, на скуле наливается свежий синяк, губы разбиты в кровь, но улыбаются так широко, что корочка на них трескается.  
— Извините, — говорит Игорь с улыбкой, поворачивается к двери и загоняет в замок тонкий металлический прут, спрятанный в рукаве куртки. Мгновенно разворачивается и двигает в челюсть охраннику, потом в висок. Снимает у него с пояса ещё одни наручники и сковывает руки для верности.  
Поворачивается к столу.  
Разумовский смотрит на него с восхищением, облизывает губы и улыбается во весь рот.  
— Если бы у меня были свободны руки, я бы с огромным удовольствием поаплодировал, — говорит он, запрокидывая голову и глядя на Игоря из-под ресниц. — Я живучий, ты в курсе? Через пару минут они починят замок. Оружие у тебя точно отобрали, чем ты собираешься меня убивать? Придушишь?  
— Кто сказал, что я буду тебя убивать? — Игорь скидывает куртку, расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке, не обращая внимания на заливистый свист, и отдирает прилепленную к телу скотчем коробочку ПЭСИВ. Самая портативная из всех существующих, новейшая версия для погружения в сон где угодно и когда угодно. — Ты засунул в мою голову идею. И она жрёт мой мозг. Поэтому ты пойдёшь со мной — в мой сон — и вытащишь эту дрянь из моей головы. Понятно тебе, тварь? Я знаю, что этого не сможет сделать никто, кроме тебя. Поэтому — пока что — не убью.  
— Хочешь развлечься ещё немного? Повтыкать в меня иголки, сделать мне больно? Какой плохой мальчик! Ну давай, начинай. Не думал, что тебе нравятся такие вещи, ты бы сразу сказал, что ли...  
Игорь бьёт его по лицу, Разумовский давится словами и слизывает кровь, стекающую из губы на подбородок.  
— Тебе не хватит времени, — хрипит он.  
— Хватит. Мне всё объяснили. Сон во сне. Чем глубже погружаешься, тем больше срок. Первый уровень — минуты становятся часами. Второй — днями, третий — годами. Мне хватит. А теперь заткнись и не дёргайся. Я воткну тебе эту иглу в глаз, если попробуешь помешать.  
— Всё объяснили! Нет, ну надо же! Умница, да ты просто умница! — Хохот переходит в истеричный визг, Разумовский запрокидывает голову так сильно, что кажется, будто у него вот-вот сломается шея.  
Игорь с трудом сдерживает ярость. Он подходит к нему со спины и опускается на корточки, перехватывает запястье и задирает рукав вверх, чтобы воткнуть иголку в вену.  
Его пальцы замирают. Он проводит по вросшим в кожу чёрным перьям, не веря своим глазам.  
— Мне очень жаль, мистер Гром.  
Игорь медленно поднимается на ноги.  
— Стойте на месте! — командует Артур. Он и в самом деле стреляет очень быстро, но Игорь двигается ещё быстрее. Вот только пистолет есть и у Кобба.  
— Мне очень жаль, — повторяет он.  
— Я вам не верю, — хрипит Игорь, стискивая простреленное колено. Оно горит огнём, боль такая, что перед глазами пляшут чёрные точки.  
— Попробуйте вспомнить, как вы здесь оказались, — устало говорит Артур. — Ну же.  
— Вы шли по залитым солнцем улицам в участок. Вас пропустили сюда, не заметив ни прута, ни ПЭСИВ. Это сон, мистер Гром. И это не ваш сон. — Кобб устало трёт переносицу и кладёт пистолет на стол. — Здесь очень опасно оставаться и тем более переходить на более глубокий уровень.  
— Зачем вы это сделали!? — кричит Игорь, и звук собственного голоса отражается от стен, взрывает голову.  
— Он сказал, что я его пойму, — тихо отвечает Кобб. — Я внедрил идею в голову человеку, который был мне нужен больше жизни. Потому что иначе не мог. Поэтому — да. Я понял его.  
— Это мой сон! — смеётся Разумовский, поднимаясь из-за стола. Наручники опадают с его запястий, рассыпаясь в прах. — Ты в моём сне, я делаю с тобой всё, что хочу! Ну же, Кобб! Давайте, не время страдать, от вашей кислой физиономии становится тошно. Как договаривались. Вы погружаете его в сон на второй уровень. Затем — на третий. А там убиваете, и он попадает в Лимб. Знаешь, что такое Лимб, мой дорогой? Чистое подсознание! Когда ты туда провалишься, то не будешь помнить, кто ты и как там очутился, не будешь помнить ничего! Ты проживёшь там целую жизнь, с твоим-то здоровьем — долгие годы! — а когда умрёшь, немощный, дряхлый, впавший в маразм, то наконец проснёшься в реальном мире. Вот только мозгов у тебя уже не останется. Ты будешь доживать свой век овощем. Жалкий. Ничтожный...  
— Мы договаривались не так, — спокойно говорит Кобб и наводит на Разумовского пистолет. — И не с вами. Мистер Гром... Игорь, меня попросил о помощи не он. Другой человек. Отчаявшийся. Оказавшийся на грани безумия — и шагнувший за эту грань. Он знает вас. Знает очень хорошо. И знает, что вы можете помочь. Любому, кто нуждается в помощи. Абсолютно любому, как бы много ошибок он ни совершил. Что вы — очень добрый человек.  
— Знаете, почему меня уволили? — Игорь садится на пол и смотрит на Кобба. — Я поджёг человека. Они думали, это был несчастный случай, закоротило проводку. Преступник загорелся, и я просто не оказал ему помощи, потому что он был убийцей и редкой мразью. Оставил его гореть. — Он сглатывает и переводит взгляд на Разумовского. — Но это не так. Это я его поджёг.  
— Потому что ты такой же, как и я, — шипит Разумовский и скалится.  
— Потому что ты засунул идею в мою голову. Идею, которая свела меня с ума. Сделала монстром. И мне уже плевать, вытащишь ты её оттуда или нет. Я тебя убью. Вы меня слышали, Кобб? Добрый? Я? Вы хотите, чтобы я помог этому выродку?  
— Не ему. — Кобб качает головой. — Вы всё поймёте. Обещайте мне его выслушать. Это всё, о чём я прошу.  
— На каком мы уровне сна?  
— На первом. Я клянусь вам, на первом! Сейчас Артур выстрелит, и вы проснётесь на самом деле! Поговорите с ним, пока мы задержим тут его!  
— Чёрта с два! — вопит Разумовский — и перья окружают его чёрным облаком, а потом разлетаются в стороны, заполняя весь воздух в камере.  
— Обещайте мне его выслушать! Игорь! Обещайте мне!  
— Я стреляю! — кричит Артур.

Игорь просыпается.  
Он в кресле самолёта. Бизнес-класс. Широкие сиденья.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам. Все спят — все трое, кто летит, кроме него, в этом салоне.  
Артур.  
Кобб.  
И Сергей Разумовский.  
Через секунду он открывает глаза.  
Через другую Игорь смыкает ладони на его горле.  
— Пожалуйста, — хрипит тот, цепляясь за плечи Игоря. — Пожалуйста... Пока он спит... У меня мало времени...  
— Даже если кто-то из них проснётся, они не помешают мне, клянусь тебе, сука.  
— Не они, нет, нет! Он! В перьях, в чёрных, вы же все видели его!  
Игорь медленно разжимает пальцы.  
Разумовский осторожно касается багровых пятен на шее и закрывает глаза.  
— Я рассказывал тебе когда-то давно, как меня побили в пятом классе, ты помнишь? Ты должен помнить, я старался прорваться к тебе, я пытался, у меня должно было получиться! Он... он убивал, а я рисовал потом картины на стенах, чтобы ты понял, чтобы нашёл меня! Я ненавидел себя, когда опускал руки в кровь, но мне надо было дать тебе знать!  
— Ты чокнутый. Ты больная мразь, я тебе не верю.  
Игорь стискивает подлокотники кресла.  
— Ты маньяк. Убийца.  
Разумовский обхватывает себя руками. Его колотит как от озноба.  
— Ты... кто?  
— Я не знаю, — выдыхает тот и поднимает на него горящий взгляд. — Когда-то я был целым, я был собой. Сергеем Разумовским. Сергеем. Помоги мне. Пожалуйста. Я не смогу быть прежним. Он пожирает меня изнутри, и однажды меня не станет вовсе. Я не герой. Я не хочу спасти этот мир от зла, в нём его хватает и без того, второго Я... Я просто не хочу исчезнуть, словно меня никогда и не было. Я хочу что-то значить.  
— Это уже ближе к правде. — Игорь кривит губы, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить по бледному лицу. — Мы сейчас не спим. Если я просто застрелю тебя, то вы сдохнете оба.  
— Идея в твоей голове, — быстро говорит Сергей. — Её можно убрать.  
— Твою мать. — Игорь бьёт кулаком в спинку кресла со всей силы и стискивает зубы. — Твою мать!  
— Потом ты можешь убить меня. Когда мы вернёмся. Но это хочу быть я. Ты понимаешь? Кобб говорил, ты поймёшь.  
— Кобб у нас всех охрененно понимает, — цедит Игорь.  
— Услуга за услугу. Для тебя это будет совсем не трудно. Я обещаю. Давай, пока его сдерживают. Это очень сложно, Игорь! Давай же, чёрт возьми, я держался до сих пор только потому, что верил — если тебе надо, ты вытащишь кого угодно даже с того света!  
Игла пляшет в пальцах. Игорь думает, что окончательно рехнулся. Он наконец попадает в вену, потом вставляет вторую иглу себе, набирает на таймере нужное время и смотрит, как по тонкой прозрачной трубочке в его кровь бежит сомнацин из ампул в чемоданчике ПЭСИВ.  
— Когда ты с ними сговорился? — спрашивает он, зевая и с трудом поднимая тяжёлые веки.  
— Ещё до Страсбурга. Я пришёл в себя, ненадолго. Я понял, что моё подсознание меня предаёт. Я нашёл Кобба, нанял его. Он попытался войти в мой сон и избавить меня от... меня второго. Я хотел жить. Тогда ещё хотел. У Кобба ничего не получилось. Тот, другой, смеялся и говорил, что будет разговаривать только с тобой. Он злился. Он захватывал контроль. Я попросил Кобба мне помочь. Рассказал ему о тебе. Попросил найти. Потом я... не помню. Только урывками. Как рисовал картины. Что-то ещё...  
Игорь щурится от яркого света свечей в высоком канделябре прямо у своего лица.  
— Кобб знал, что я попытаюсь помочь тебе отыскать меня. Когда ты всё понял, Кобб слышал, как ты объяснял полиции, где меня найти. У него есть знакомые в Лондоне. Они оказались быстрей. Сомнацин можно просто подлить в выпивку — у него нет совершенно никакого вкуса. Потом меня перевезли сюда, и Кобб сумел вытащить меня ненадолго. Я держался, пока не уснул. Но в первый раз не вышло, ты сам видел. Может быть, потому что во сне были посторонние. Теперь придётся без них. Должно получиться.  
— Сюда — это куда?  
Сергей не отвечает. Он берёт со стола подсвечник и ведёт Игоря по тёмному коридору. Тот петляет из стороны в сторону. Щёку задевает мягкая ткань.  
— Мы на месте.  
Коридор обрывается неожиданно, переходя в просторный зал. Здесь почти нет свечей. Есть только огромная золотая клетка. Чёрная птица с человеческим лицом, сидящая в ней, поднимает на них сонный взгляд и улыбается.  
— Я не могу его убить, — тихо говорит Сергей и закусывает губу.  
— Потому что я — это ты, — продолжает Птица и смеётся мелодичным смехом. — А ты слишком труслив, чтобы совершить самоубийство, да?  
— Да. Когда-то, наверное, я мог это сделать. Сейчас — нет.  
— Идея. — Слова с трудом слетают с губ. Игорь кашляет — в воздухе нестерпимо пахнет приторной сладостью.  
Сергей подходит и достаёт из нагрудного кармана куртки Игоря листок бумаги. На нём написаны два слова.  
— «Огонь очищает», — проговаривает Игорь вслух. Птица в клетке снова смеётся. Ничего не происходит. — Мне нужна зажигалка. Что я говорю, тут же свечи. Наклони сюда.  
Свечи гаснут. В темноте глаза Птицы сверкают янтарными отблесками.  
— Ничего не выйдет, мои дорогие. Ничего, ничего. Вы отсюда не выйдете. Оба.  
Игорь ощущает, как тьма распахивает свои чёрные крылья, накрывая весь зал целиком. Он чувствует, как его ладонь нашаривают ледяные пальцы, комкают зажатую в них бумагу.  
— Просто убей себя. Это бесполезно, — шепчет Сергей. — Убей себя — и ты проснёшься. Нас с тобой усыпили и перевезли в Кале, так было быстрей, чем отправлять кого-то одного. Самолёт летит в Лион. Ты сдашь меня... его Интерполу. Придумаешь что-нибудь, объяснишь им, ты это умеешь. Скажешь, что получил ещё одно письмо. Что справился сам.  
— Конечно, он скажет, что справился сам! — хохочет Птица. Перья задевают Игоря по лицу, он дёргается в сторону, едва не сбивая с ног Сергея. Тот хватается за него, стискивая локоть. — Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то расскажет, как ему помог такой жалкий, никчёмный кусок отбросов, как ты?  
— Заткнись! — орёт Игорь. Он поворачивается и хватает Сергея за плечо, дёргает на себя, кричит в лицо: — Чёрт возьми, это твоё подсознание! Борись с ним! Борись! Нихрена не видно, мне нужен огонь!  
— Огонь очищает, — шепчет Сергей — и пламя вспыхивает в ту же секунду, освещая всё вокруг. Птица корчится и горит, катаясь по полу.  
Сергей расправляет скомканную бумагу и подносит к лицу. По его щекам текут слёзы.  
— Я вспомнил. Он сделал это. Он не внедрил тебе идею, нет. Он запер её в тебе. Спрятал. От меня. Чтобы я никогда не мог убить его.  
— Вспомнил же. Радоваться надо, — хрипит Игорь и хмурится, глядя на знакомое — и совершенно незнакомое в то же время лицо.  
— Это больно — убивать себя, — говорит Сергей и поднимает на него взгляд. Глаза у него синие.  
— И что теперь? — спрашивает Игорь. В воздухе пахнет палёными перьями, запах такой резкий, что вот-вот вывернет.  
Сергей пожимает плечами.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Я думал, что когда от него избавлюсь, ты станешь прежним, — нехотя признаётся Игорь.  
— Я никогда не стану прежним, — качает головой Сергей. — Он всегда был частью меня. Тёмной. Сильной. Смелой. Без него я не буду целым. Я не уверен, что смогу теперь вообще быть.  
Игорь трёт лицо ладонями и матерится сквозь зубы.  
— Пиздец. И что мне теперь с тобой делать?  
Злость уходит. Игорь чувствует только усталость — бесконечную, бескрайнюю как море. Она накрывает волной, оседает солью на губах.  
Игорь садится на пол.  
Сергей смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом опускается рядом.  
— Про пятый класс...  
— Ой, да замолчи, наверняка навёл обо мне справки, пока ещё был в себе.  
— Меня били в пятом. И в шестом тоже. А потом стал приходить он. Сначала во сне. Учил, как надо поступать. Как давать сдачи и быть сильнее всех на свете. К тебе никто не приходил?  
Игорь сам не знает, зачем отвечает ему. Зачем рассказывает о том, как за него вступился старший пацан, как посоветовал заняться борьбой. Как борьба постепенно стала смыслом жизни — всё равно за что, всё равно с кем, главное — бороться. И, конечно, победить.  
А что делать потом — он не знает.  
Сегодня вот он победил, да только радости никакой нет.  
И мыслей в голове — никаких. Их было так много — мыслей, вопросов, планов, и все они исчезли. Остались только горелые перья и чужой взгляд, внимательный, сосредоточенный. Восхищённый.  
— Ты сильный, — говорит Сергей. — Хотел бы и я быть таким.  
— Просто в детстве не ко всем приходят нужные люди.  
Игорь пожимает плечами и поднимается на ноги.  
— Всё, хватит разговоров. Сейчас я пущу себе пулю в лоб, а ты сделай уж это сам. Достаточно с меня на сегодня убийств. Ну что ты молчишь, блядь!  
— Я тебе завидую. И рад за тебя. Потому что у тебя впереди — целая жизнь. Ай, чёрт!  
Сергей хватается за разбитую губу и смотрит на Игоря, широко распахнув глаза.  
— Давай! Давай, дай мне сдачи! Ну что, слабо? Давай, ударь меня! Ну же, не будь слабаком, сделай, что хочется!  
Это сбивает с ног сильнее, чем удар.  
Губы у него очень холодные, он всё правильно помнит. Только прижимаются они на этот раз не ко лбу, а к губам.  
Игорь трёт их молча. Сергей смотрит на него, не мигая, потом встряхивает головой:  
— Стреляй. А потом я сам. Не страшно. Уже не страшно. Ну же, у тебя впереди вся жизнь, чего ты ждёшь?  
Пальцы у него дрожат.  
— Ссыкло. Давай, попроси меня.  
— Мне не о чем тебя просить, — качает головой Сергей.  
— Трус. Давай.  
Он сглатывает и делает шаг вперёд.  
— Уровни сна...  
— Я знаю, — нетерпеливо перебивает Игорь. — Несколько минут в жизни — несколько часов во сне на первом уровне. Несколько дней на втором. Несколько лет на третьем.  
— Десятилетия — в Лимбе, — тихо говорит Сергей. — Целая жизнь, которую можешь прожить так, как хочешь. Не помня ничего, что было раньше. Самолёт еще не успеет приземлиться, а я уже состарюсь и умру.  
— И проснёшься овощем. Или помешанным, не понимающим, что вся жизнь была просто сном, и он закончился.  
— Некоторые старики бывают ужасно бодрыми и вполне вменяемыми. А многие люди и вовсе не успевают дожить до старости, когда внезапно приходит время умирать. Может быть, меня вообще прибьют там через пару дней или минут, кто знает.  
— Я...  
— Только до второго уровня. Дальше ты сам не выберешься.  
Игорь кивает. Сергей задумчиво постукивает себя кончиками пальцев по губам, потом подходит к стене и выдвигает ящик. Достаёт чемоданчик ПЭСИВ, поворачивается и спрашивает:  
— Ты уверен?  
Игорь молча закатывает рукав.  
На втором уровне — мягкие сумерки и луг с высокими травами. Сергей смотрит на солнце, улыбаясь и не обращая ни на что внимания, пока оно не садится. Потом открывает сумку, стоящую у ног. На нём футболка с короткими рукавами. С ними и делать-то ничего не надо. Почему-то от этого жаль.  
— Дай я, — говорит Игорь, перехватывая иглу. Он аккуратно вводит её в вену и смотрит в глаза Сергея, пока тот не закрывает их, всё так же мягко улыбаясь даже во сне.  
На этот раз губы у него тёплые.  
Выстрел раз.  
Жжёные перья.  
Выстрел два.  
Горечь во рту.  
— Дайте выпить, что ли, — просит Игорь. Артур протягивает ему запотевший стакан. Игорь отпивает и морщится. — Выпить, я же сказал. Зачем мне тоник без джина? А лучше чего покрепче.  
Кобб молча смотрит на него.  
— Как приземлимся, напомни мне позвонить в Интерпол, чтобы они закрыли дело по вашему имитатору. Я был с вами не совсем честен. Извини. Они знали, что я взял бумаги.  
Артур закатывает глаза и суёт ему в руки новый стакан.  
— Да боже мой, он же их им и подкинул. Сказал, что они ими хоть подтереться могут, когда в очередной раз обосрутся с ним. Конец цитаты. В мире достаточно команд извлекателей — как ты думаешь, что заставило Интерпол обратиться именно к Коббу?  
Игорь делает большой глоток и морщится. Алкоголь растекается по телу теплом.  
Клонит в сон.  
— Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Лимбе? — спрашивает он у Кобба.  
— Бывал, — отвечает тот после паузы.  
— И что там?  
Кобб откидывается на спинку кресла.  
— Там целая жизнь. Безграничные возможности.  
— Можно подумать, здесь не то же самое, — фыркает Игорь. Он прикрывает глаза.  
— Ты прав, — тихо отвечает Кобб. — Я провёл там пятьдесят лет, прежде чем понял это. Что ни один сон, даже самый прекрасный, никогда не сравнится с реальностью.  
— Ты вспоминаешь эти годы?  
— Зачем? — Кобб пожимает плечами. — У меня есть дети. Есть моё будущее. А любой сон рано или поздно стирается из памяти без следа. Каким бы долгим он ни был. Это же всего лишь сон.  
Игорь вслушивается в мерный рокот мотора и постепенно засыпает под него.  
Ему снятся луг с высокими травами и заходящее солнце.  
Оно почти такого же цвета, как виднеющиеся из-за длинных стеблей волосы, растрепавшиеся на ветру.


End file.
